


Stars in his Eyes

by g33kg1rl



Series: Stolen Moments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, All legal, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith is a tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), SCIENCE!, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hints of D/s, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kg1rl/pseuds/g33kg1rl
Summary: Keith was forever chasing him; and that night with the moonlight in his hair, Shiro realized Keith had captured him, wholly, heart and soul. He found himself leaning forward and kissing him because everything seemed so black and white, so real and fantastical. Keith knew him, and he understood Keith. They breathed life into each other, pushing and pulling, challenging and soothing each other. He couldn’t imagine life without him....





	Stars in his Eyes

Shiro hummed, leaning his head back against the wall as fingers played in his hair. He sat propped against the head of his bed, naked save for his boxer-briefs, and a lapful of Keith taking advantage of his helpless state - brought on completely by Keith kissing him and slipping a hand under his shirt. Shiro smiled and dragged his palms along the stretch of Keith’s thighs, his fingers dipping past the leg of his lover’s own boxer-briefs to tease his skin before sliding back down.

  
“So, what happened?” Keith asked in a whisper, his fingertips playing at the forelock of white hair on his brow.

  
Peeking an eye open, Shiro shrugged a shoulder, breathing in deep as he shifted and slid his hands around to cup Keith’s ass where he sat perched in his lap. “I don’t remember. I figure its from stress of being held captive in the gladiator rings; or maybe from whatever they did to my arm…” Shiro frowned, a thin line forming in dislike at his own Galra tech appendage.

  
Keith huffed, brushing his bangs down even further till Shiro was half blinded by his own hair. He smiled and heard the tease in Keith’s voice. “I just wondered. Makes you look like an old man.”

  
Shiro laughed, louder than he meant it to be, and it reverberated off the walls of the enclosed bed. “I might as well be after what I’ve gone through.”

  
“Seems to fit. You can’t remember a damn thing.”

  
“Happens in old age. I’m afraid I’m nothing but a grandpa.”

  
“Then our relationship must be so disturbing.”

  
“I’m preying on younger men. I’m a depraved pervert.

  
“But I’m the one who can’t keep my hands off your wrinkly ass.” Keith hummed, leaning in to kiss his jaw and suckle at his ear. “Can’t believe I fell for an older man. A full two years ahead of me in the academy.”

  
“Five. You dropped out.” It was hard to keep track of days out in space, let alone months or seasons after being gone for so long. “Besides, I’m older now. Had a birthday while in space. Two actually.”

  
“Doesn’t count, out in space for so long, you’re actually younger now. And who knows how fast those ships were rotating to create artificial gravity; planets you could have been on and their differing gravitational pull; let alone when you were being transported light years in just minutes. You might be anywhere from a full eight seconds younger, to several years younger. We won’t know for sure unless we get some accurate readings, but gravity-”

  
Shiro laughed, interrupting him and blowing a puff of air upward so he could chase his bangs out of his eyes. He spotted the smirk on Keith’s lips, a warm twist in his belly making everything about this a wonderful memory. “Using physics against me?”

  
“Well, I have too, otherwise you’ll keep calling yourself ‘grandpa’ instead of settling for ‘old man.’ I prefer making my own decisions anyway; especially when it concerns me riding your cock.” He leaned forward, purring in his ear, “Feels so good. Very experienced. Must be because you’re so much older.” Keith kissed at his cheek and across the bridge of his nose, his hips pressing firm against his.

  
A grunt escaped Shiro’s throat. It punched out of him just as Keith took its place and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders.

  
“I’ve missed so much.” Shiro whispered, hands trembling against his hips.

  
Keith frowned, eyes dropping, and leaned forward, focusing on sucking a bruise onto his neck instead of answering.

  
“I missed the welcome home party I was supposed to get from the school.” He sighed. “Being tied down to a medical table by aliens isn’t my idea of fun. I reserve the right to only be tied down when in private.”

  
“That can be arranged.”

  
“I was only two years away from graduating with full honors.”

  
“Except you were declared dead. Not sure it counts.” Keith kissed the corner of his lips, cupping his cheek, and tried to urge him to tilt his head back so he could do more.

  
Shiro smiled, turned his face enough so Keith’s next kisses fluttered across his eye lids. “But I spent two years in space. That’s nearly four times the required hours needed for my senior credits. I was already golden simply piloting the Kerberos mission. I think I’ve earned on-the-job teaching credits at least.”

  
“But you could also look at it as having missed a whole year of school.” Shiro pouted at his words and Keith grinned, wicked and Cheshire Cat in nature before he trailed his fingers across his chest and rubbed at a nipple. “Then again, it could be looked at as educational. Like, a foreign exchange student program.”

  
“Mmm, think the professors will agree to that?”

  
“I don’t know. How do old men think?” Keith chuckled against his mouth.

  
Shiro smirked, nipping at his lip, his fingers gripping his ass, and he most definitely enjoyed the mewl that escaped Keith’s lips. “I missed your birthday.” He whispered.

  
Keith peeked at him, and Shiro shivered as his fingers traced the length of his collar bone and made his skin tingle. “Yeah.”

  
They couldn’t avoid the topic of him having been gone for so long. It just wasn’t doable. He missed so many things already, with Keith, with his family, and even just little things, like promises of future events they planned to spend together.

  
They had known what they were getting into; eight months to get to Kerberos, a month for research, and eight months return trip. A year and a half away from Keith. They had known this and accepted it for the sake of his future as an exploratory astronaut. The opportunity for a gold star student to pilot this mission had been incomprehensible. Keith had been the one to urge him to take the job because he had known how important it was to him. He hadn’t down played how he would miss him, but he hadn’t once made him feel guilty for wanting it either.

  
Keith himself had just made it into the Garrison, years behind for starting late, and yet, skipping a few grades due to his talent; a real ace behind the controls of a ship and swiftly garnering attention for it. Shiro already had four years into his own training, but he never saw Keith as a lower classmate, or a know-it-all show-off like the rest of his class for having to put up with training a kid much younger than usual in the simulation pods. Keith was a prodigy. A kid who knew his own mind, and actually used it. He was a hothead sure, but with maturity on the horizon. He made decisions and took care of himself in a way no one else his age had learned yet. Keith had never been a child, not in the way others his age had got to be. Keith had fought tooth and nail to get into the academy, and once there, he flew through the ranks; and all because of a dare Shiro had given him late one starry night while out goofing off after hours after ‘borrowing’ a school jeep.

  
If their ages had been reversed, Shiro knew that Keith would have been the one asked to pilot the Kerberos mission. They understood each other long before the academy, and they would continue to understand each other after graduation.

  
They had kissed that night. First time, beneath the stars. Shy and new. Wonderful and frightening. A little forbidden, and yet, completely right. But the kiss had been hoped for, and it had been a long time coming.

  
Shiro remembered racing the stars on the back of a stolen campus bike. He remembered the smell of the desert, lost to civilization with only the full moon’s light - and he especially remembered Keith, looking beautiful, all dark eyes and parted, wet lips, stretched wide in a smile; and Shiro had been lost. Keith was forever chasing him; and that night with the moonlight in his hair, Shiro realized Keith had captured him, wholly, heart and soul. He found himself leaning forward and kissing him because everything seemed so black and white, so real and fantastical. Keith knew him, and he understood Keith. They breathed life into each other, pushing and pulling, challenging and soothing each other. He couldn’t imagine life without him.

  
By the time Shiro left six months later, sitting so far away in space, Shiro remembered singing happy birthday to him over their video chats, knowing fully well he wouldn’t be home in time for the next, and yet making plans for the ones he would be there for.

  
Video chats and emails had become their monopolized form of communication; much to the chagrin of the department. Though monitored, by the end of the second month neither Shiro nor Keith had cared if the whole military knew Shiro was going to suck Keith’s dick the second he got home because by then, Keith would be eighteen and age could no longer keep them apart. But the further away from earth they went, video chat no longer became a viable option, and mail eventually grew so far and between it took months to even get a single letter.

  
Shiro could still remember every word of every letter they had written back and forth to one another. He might not remember much about his captivity, but in his gut, he knew it was Keith and his letters that got him through those dark days.

  
So he would bring up the lost days, weeks, and months of their separation. He would bring up lost events like birthdays and graduations, because it wasn’t the lost time he wanted Keith to focus on, but the fact that Shiro had thought of him every day of every minute they had been separated. Shiro was all in, and he was here in the now planning for the future.

  
“Did you sneak off campus like we planned?”

  
Keith snorted, “Of course.”

  
“Did you look up at the stars; maybe think of me?”

  
He nodded, his fingers once again curling into his white shock of hair and held tight. It felt good.

  
“Did you finger yourself open?”

  
Keith laughed, blushing and bowing his head. “That was for your birthday.”

  
“That’s right, that’s right. Sorry. For your birthday… what was it? I was going to…”

  
“I was going to fuck you on the roof.” Keith finished for him, mouth hot and needy against his. He dragged him forward, hands cupping his face, tongues probing and flicking together.

  
Shiro sighed into Keith, his flesh hand dragging up his lover’s spine till his fingers tangled in his hair and gripped, plundering his mouth, sitting up from where he had been lounging and claimed Keith’s mouth. He mapped his flesh, feeling both their hearts thumping together, bodies vibrating with every little noise that escaped either of them.

  
He rolled forward on his knees, laying Keith on his back and covered him with his body, his arm cradling his neck to keep his face close to his. Shiro rubbed their erections together, the thin layer of their underwear the only barrier, but it was still enough that he lined up their cocks, and together they thrust against the other and felt everything. Keith moaned in a cut off sigh, his thighs hooking over his hips and wrapping tight around him.

  
“Is that what you want to do right now? Fuck me while we’re traveling through the stars?” he spoke into his mouth, grinding against him, staring into his dark eyes, hooded and hungry.

  
“Wouldn’t mind.” Keith sounded rough and breathless.

  
“I could ride you; maybe hold you down…” Shiro licked into his mouth.

  
Keith whimpered, his eyes slipped shut, and he arched, head thrown back and his hair feathered across his brow.

  
He looked gorgeous. Shiro had to swallow, his groin tightening, and his voice sounding hoarse and deep. “Or I could hold myself open, face down, ass up, and you can take your time sliding into me.”

  
“Maybe…” he sounded lost.

  
Shiro smiled, loving the way Keith’s hands gripped his shoulders, clinging to him, “Maybe you’d like it better with my knees over your shoulders, bent in half and taking whatever you give me.”

  
The shiver that vibrated though Keith was more than worth it.

  
“You could see my face. Watch me lose my mind. Maybe even see me biting my hand as you hit just right with every stroke.”

  
Keith moaned against his lips, arms wrapped tight around Shiro’s back.

  
“Would you like that?”

  
“Yes…”

  
Shiro bowed his head, kissing and sucking at Keith’s neck, rubbing his mechanical fingers over his nipple and teasing it into a tight, wrinkled nub.

Little noises escaped his lover, his nails biting into his shoulders.

  
“What do you want Keith? Name it, its yours.” He pinched his nipple, twisting it just enough for pleasure, not pain.

  
Keith moaned, full and throaty, back bowing against the bed, eyes rolled back, and mouth open in a continuous and silent moan.

  
“Keith? What do you want me to do?”

  
“Shiro…” he whined, writhing under him.

  
“I asked you a question.”

  
Shiro nibbled at his ear, his free hand slipping down the back of Keith’s underwear and pushing it away.

  
“Shiro, just… all ready… please…”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Fuck me,” a keening sound filled the space between them, and Keith bit his shoulder.

  
Shiro groaned, grinding against Keith; a mixture of their precum making the front of his underwear damp. He sat up, pulling his arm from behind Keith’s head, stood, and shed his boxer-briefs. He rummaged in the side drawer for lube before he was back over him, pushing his legs up and wide, his tongue charting the length of his lover’s cock just to hear him. He mouthed at him, suckled and kissed. He took his balls into his mouth, moaning long and loud around his mouthful; and behind, his fingers probed and eased their way inside, coated slick and thick with lube as they got to work and made scissoring motions.

  
Keith’s hands yanked at his hair, pulling on his forelock, his thighs squeezing around his head as Shiro swallowed him whole. “Shiro…” he threw his head back, body arching and moving, rolling his hips as he worked his cock in and out of Shiro’s mouth.

  
He paused only long enough to coat his fingers in more lube and teased the furled entrance, inhaling sharply as Keith bucked into his mouth and he slipped a finger inside.

  
A yowl was all it could be described as. Shiro hummed happily as he curled his finger in a come-hither motion, stroking the bundle of nerves there, and Keith yowled like a cat in heat.

  
He worked him open, slow and thorough till three fingers slipped easily inside, and he teased Keith with a fourth just to listen to him sob.

  
“Now!” Keith pushed at him, putting a foot against his chest to force him back.

  
Shiro smiled, face hot, no doubt red from arousal. “Now what?”

  
Keith eyed him, chest heaving, cock flushed and straining, bobbing against his belly. With grace and speed, Shiro found himself face down on the bed, held there with a hand gripping his hair. Keith moved in behind him, and paused, his fingers passing over his stretched hole.

  
“You…”

  
“Wanted to surprise you.” Shiro breathed, his toes curling and cock bobbing from the teasing stroke of fingers across his hole. Keith always touched him like it was an honor. It made him tremble with bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine.

  
Keith moaned behind him. His fingers dipped inside, and Shiro sucked in a breathe, fisting the bedding.

  
“When… how?” Keith said, and his voice dropped as Shiro got the impression he was kneeling behind him. Then teeth sank into his left cheek and Shiro’s hamstring tingled and lightning shot down his cock.

  
“So good to me…” Keith cooed, fingering Shiro all the more, because he knew how much it would drive him crazy. Shiro gasped and bowed his back, pushing back against the fingers, gasping for a lungful of breath only to release it all in a rush as Keith slapped his ass.

  
“Keith…”

  
“So good to me. Getting ready even when I didn’t tell you too.” He pulled his fingers out, kissing up his spine. Shiro hummed, because he would not admit it sounded more like a whine. He liked being fucked just as much as he enjoyed fucking Keith. There was no preference, just days when one was in the mood for something particular. Today, he was feeling versatile.

  
A heartbeat later, Keith’s cock eased into his body, and Shiro forgot everything else, only wanting more of Keith.

  
He couldn’t breath, couldn’t make a sound as the stretch poured into him like a slow burn that curled his toes and made his cock drool between his legs. Shiro tried to push himself up, but Keith growled and pushed his head down, hissing at him to stay put.

  
Shiro gasped for air; thighs quivering.

  
Then he was moving, and all Shiro could focus on was the rolling gait Keith set, and the way his free hand held onto his hips till he knew there would be bruises there.

  
“Don’t you dare touch yourself.”

  
The order made Shiro’s body clench down on him, feeling Keith’s girth drag in and out, and a moan broke free from deep within his gut. He liked Keith bossy. Just as much as he loved ordering Keith around.

  
Keith thrust into him, moving faster and faster as the pleasure increased. Peering over his shoulder, Shiro watched in wonder as Keith threw his head back, his mouth open, his thighs slapping against Shiro’s ass and opening him up all the more. He stabbed at his prostate over and over, and Shiro bit at the bedding, his hands scrambling for any purchase he could get. He wasn’t allowed to touch his dick, and he wanted to be so very good for Keith.

  
“Shiro….” Keith released his head with a sob, scratching at his back with desperate cries. He shifted behind him, hands grabbing his ass like it was a thing of beauty meant to be manipulated and squeezed and used. He spread him wide open, and Shiro reached a hand back, helping him, and the whimper was just as errotic as it was feeling Keith slip free, move up onto the bed with feet planted on either side of his hips, and then drive back into him like he was breeding him.

  
Shiro bucked against him, digging his fingers into his own ass because it gave him something to grip, he felt Keith’s body collide against his body in fast, desperate motions. He stroked him inside and out, and Shiro groaned deep from his chest.

  
Keith began mewling, a sound that that was so plaintive Shiro’s muscles bunched up, preparing to move. Keith fell over him, rolling his hips as if wanting to feel, but unable to move anymore, and Shiro thrust back against him, his cock leaking between his legs.

  
“Not enough, more… need more…” Keith sobbed against his shoulder blade, his knees wide and trembling.

  
Shiro moaned, grinding back against Keith.

  
“Was… was going to fuck you on the roof… you riding me… looking at the stars… watch you arch against the night sky…. against me…” Keith mumbled, panting against him.

  
“Wanted that…” Shiro reached for his hand, twining their fingers together.

  
Keith shuddered, whining as he trailed his mouth down the length of Shiro’s spine and pulled out. Shiro propped himself up on an elbow, twisting to stare back at him. Keith staggered off the bed without falling. He stumbled backward several paces, clutching the base of his dick with dark eyes glassy and beseeching, staring only at him, hooded and hungry.

  
“Takashi….”

  
Shiro moved before Keith could finish sighing his name. He scooped Keith into his arms and his lover wrapped his legs around him, hands in his hair, and their mouths reacquainting with each other. He slammed Keith against the wall, getting a wail of pleasure for the show of force. Shiro hooked Keith’s knees over his elbows and thrust his hips forward, jabbing at Keith’s ass, rubbing and missing his opening.

  
“Takashi… Takashi…” Keith whispered against his lips between kisses and nips.

  
Spearing home on sheer dumb luck, Shiro stopped all movement, gasping as he slowly sank into Keith; wet, hot, and inviting. Keith arched and lost his breath, body writhing atop him. With a sigh so pretty it melted his knees, Shiro bit his neck and thrust up and deep into Keith. His cock heavy and rigid, already so wet from his own precum, and the thorough prepping he gave Keith before hand, he threw himself forward, hips a piston, claiming his lover’s body, and the keening sound from Keith confirmed this was what he wanted. 

  
He mouthed at his lover, pounding into him, hard and desperate. Every delicious drag in and out of his tight body just made his own ass clench, as though he still felt Keith there as a ghost behind him continuing to fuck him. He watched Keith’s face, loved the way he pulled on his hair, shook against him, made the softest of gasps with every thrust, only crying out when his aim was true. He looked like he were lost in a wonderland and dragging him with him by his nails. He looked like he had that night, so many years ago, racing him across the desert, laughing up at the sky with the wind in his hair and a flush on his cheeks. Just before he kissed him.

  
Shiro stopped all movement. He panted, his fingers gripping his thighs. Keith opened his eyes a sliver, all dark and lost, save for the hyper focus he settled directly on him.

  
Shiro swallowed tight around the words he adored saying, but always made him feel vulnerable and raw in front of the man who burned like fire and cut like black glass. “Love you.” Shiro whispered, his arms shaking where he held him up.

  
Keith smoothed his fingers through Shiro’s hair. He could feel his slight body body arch, wracked by a shiver that made his breath catch and his insides tighten around him. He drew Shiro’s face to him, kissed him, and Shiro melted into him; tongues tangling together.

  
“Takashi,” Keith breathed his name against his lips, his nose bumping his, their bruised lips touching.

  
A noise slipped past his lips, hungry for Keith’s voice, and especially thirty for his love.

  
“Move.” His voice was soft, coaxing, and utterly wrecked; yet the order was taken for what it was. Shiro nuzzled his cheek, his jaw, fluttered kisses over his eyes, and only then did he resume the spinning pleasure that sang in his mind.

  
He dragged his cock out and slammed back in, and Keith yelped, twisting, panting with pleasure. Shiro copied the slow, dragging withdrawal and hard entry a dozen more times, before he pulled out and gathered Keith to him. He pulled an arm out from beneath a knee and wrapped it around his trim waist. Keith clung to him, his free leg dropping while the other still draped over Shiro’s arm, and he held onto him, face buried in his neck and nails digging into his shoulders. He was a rigid weight of lust pressed flush against him and swaying with Shiro’s movements. Mewling.

  
Shiro collapsed on the edge of their bed, jerking Keith more firmly into his lap, and wrenched a gasp out of both of them.

  
Keith rolled like coffee, smooth and dark, nails scratching down his chest. He shoved Shiro down to his back and he hovered above him, back straight and head lolling back. He reached between them, took hold of Shiro’s cock and lifted over him, sinking down over him like it was never supposed to have left him. He inhaled deep and slow, rolling his hips, planting his hands on his chest, and eyes closed.

  
A god of sexuality - a true vision of taming the beast with gentle touches and coaxing words. Keith rose and fell, smooth and slow, edging them down from their near orgasms and back to the intense smoldering bubble that teased them of promises to come. He swayed and rolled against him, body covered in a sheen of sweat.

  
Then Keith looked at him and Shiro felt a jolt of lust shock through his body. “Hands above your head.” His lover husked out, his pupils having swallowed the color from his eyes.

  
Shiro whined and ran his palms over Keith’s thighs several times.

  
“Hands above your head.” Keith repeated, slower and pointed. He looked ready to fling himself over a cliff. A huff of air escaped him when he ground down on him just right,

  
“I want to touch you. Please.” Shiro bucked against him, earning him a groan.

  
“Then where should they be?”

  
Trembling, Shiro raised his flesh hand and slipped three fingers into Keith’s mouth, tickling the back of his throat. The other, he curled around Keith’s neck, not choking, but holding; his steel fingers became a collar, an anchor, wrapped around delicate flesh and pressing into the rapid pulse of his heart.

  
Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head, and it made his lashes flutter. His hips rose and dropped back down on him, fast and hard. Pleasure exploded between them, and Shiro moaned, long and loud, back arching, fixated on Keith; and his love rode him like Shiro was his salvation. He choked on his fingers, a string of clear precum drooled across his belly and smeared his abs the faster Keith dropped over him.

  
There was a part of him that never wanted this to end, to always be right here, in this moment, wishing they could replay this day over and over. His fingers tightened around his neck, just enough so Keith wheezed, and he met his hips, thrusting up into him. Shiro compared them to two colliding atoms, because when they came together like this, it left him blinded and spinning. Keith felt so good, hot and welcoming, bouncing over him, meeting him with every drop. A vision…

  
Shiro’s balls drew up tight to his body, his dick tingling, and his belly coiling, preparing for bliss. It was the look Keith gave him, eyes lost in his pupils, ringed in a rich purple, his mewls, the sweep of his tongue between and around his fingers.

  
Shiro’s back bowed, curling toward Keith, and his orgasm rocked through him, slamming into him. Keith consumed him, like a star in space, exploding before him and taking him with him. He threw his head back and shouted, the sound punching out of him, body jerking and holding still before jerking again and plowing up into him. He pulled his fingers from Keith’s wet lips, and grasped his hip, grinding him down onto him as he pumped his cum inside him.

  
Shiro loved it. Marking him inside like that. Painting his insides with his seed. Pushing his cum deep inside as he thrust into him again and again… he felt like an animal; that didn’t mean he was going to stop.

  
Keith moaned, wrapping his arms about his head, hugging his face to his chest, and rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against his abs. Keith always made it so good for him; kissing his cheeks, his sweaty brow, pushing his damp hair from his eyes. Keith looked like a debauched angel, trembling in his arms from arousal, and looking for all the world like he didn’t care if he did get to cum next. That look in his eye, the way his lips passed over his eyebrow, the way he whimpered and made soft sounds of ecstasy in his throat… this was enough. A simple kiss to his lips would suffice.

  
It was the most erotic compliment of all.

  
Shiro kissed what skin he could, planting one to his chest and chin. Keith shifted against him and managed to raise his hips just enough to pull off, and thats when Shiro felt the wash of his own cum flow back over his cock, dripping from Keith. He groaned, Keith mewled, and his lover sat back down on him, taking his cock back in, milking his body for more… and Shiro thought he just might be able to give him more...

  
“Keith,” he groaned, drawing out his name, grasping at his back.

  
“My turn.” Keith whispered in his ear, and eased off his lap. He slid his fingers in his hair, pulled his head down, and Shiro moaned, parting his lips, tongue sliding out, and Keith stripped his cock, curled over him, pushing his head back by the top of his hair.

  
Shiro held his hip in place and buried his fingers in the sopping mess of Keith’s ass. His lover wailed, knees faltering, and Shiro shivered, pumping his fingers into Keith other and over, spearing his prostate, brushing the heel of his palm over his balls.

  
“Takashi…”

  
Shiro peeked an eye open, the world spinning around him and centering on Keith. He looked so distraught, begging to cum, his hand flying across his dick, fingers wet and glistening.

  
Keith mewled, lips puckered, brows knotted, hips jerking, and when he met Shiro’s eyes, Shiro thrust his fingers in, voice a husky mess, “Cum on me, baby.” And Keith fell apart. His cock erupted, spitting across his face and open mouth.

  
Shiro groaned, licking his lips, feeling some of it drip down his chin and across his chest. He caught Keith as his knees gave out on him. He wrapped him in his arms, one between his legs and the other around his waist, just holding onto him anyway he could, while Keith hugged his head to his chest, mewling and shaking, his hips moving as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

  
They held tight to each other, awkward though it was. Shiro nuzzled his belly and ribs, laying gentle kisses across his flesh as he shifted them and eased them both down onto the bed. He didn’t even pretend like he cared if Keith thought he was too heavy. Shiro covered him, clinging to him and listening to his racing heart with heaving breaths.

  
Shiro kissed over his heart, and Keith gripped his hair. He smiled at that, eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed the sharp pull on his forelock now and then.  
“I love you.” Keith whispered into the calmness of their bedroom.

  
“I know.”

  
“Just… needed to say it.”

  
“I understand.”

“Takashi…”

“Happy Birthday.”

  
Keith jumped and released his hair. Shiro gazed up at him, smiling soft and warm, rubbing a palm along Keith’s thigh draped nearly over his shoulder. He placed a kiss against the inside for good measure. Keith blinked down at him, his cheeks still flushed.

  
“What?”

  
“I might have missed the last two, but I made it back in time for this one.”

  
Keith hid his face behind his hands, groaning, shaking his head. “You are such a dork.”

  
Shiro grinned and crawled up his languid length. Kissing his belly, his chest, and chin, and finally his lips, rumbling in delight as Keith wrapped his arms about his neck and pulled him close; legs twisting around his hips for good measure.

  
“I might have forgotten the bad, but I never forgot the good.” He whispered against his lips.

  
“You probably still remember-”

  
“I remember making plans with you. Fixing up that shack you grew up in… maybe one day having more, moving, getting a dog…”

  
“Cat.”

  
“Dog… and I’d work for the Garrison or some other science organization and do experiments up in space with the real geniuses. But I’d always come home to you and our dog-”

  
“Cat.”

  
“And you’d be there with ridiculous amounts of sushi and we’d watch some stupid movie…”

  
They panted against each other, like the words had to escape and enter a new host - like it wouldn’t be real unless he said everything right now. 

“You’d always be there.” Shiro whispered.

  
Keith shook, gripped his head between his hands, and dipped in close enough that Shiro couldn’t see his eyes. “I can’t wait to take you back there. I bought a hover bike. I know they’re old and outdated, but I’ll fix it up good. Already have plans to make it faster, because the manufacturers always add on useless shit that slow the bikes down. I always thought that because can take that bike anywhere, that… after you got back from missions… that… that I’d pick you up at the gate, and you’d ride bitch, and we’d fly home together.”

  
He could see it, loving the image.

  
“And you’d totally give me a handjob on the way.”

  
He laughed.

  
“Hell, I’d probably just pull over and let you bend me over the bike. Not that I only miss your dick when you’re gone. I miss your stupid face, too.”

  
“If I don’t come back on time, I know you’ll be there to find me.”

  
Keith cupped his face, smoothing a thumb across the side of his nose and over his cheek, following the path of the scar. He gazed up at him, and Shiro got the impression he was memorizing his face. So he let him see, everything, every emotion he ever carried for him, Shiro hoped he saw it all shining in his eyes. Because there was so much good in Keith, and Shiro was the one basking in his light.

  
Shiro felt Keith shiver, so he dipped his head down, kissing his ear. “I remember all the good, Keith. I survived on all the good you’ve given me.” he recited his truth, because Keith needed to hear every now and then that he saved him, even when he wasn’t there.

  
His eyes softened, his features relaxing, and for a brief moment, Keith looked warm, and soft, with eyes glittering like the stars themselves reflected from within him. “Guess you’re not so old after all.”

  
Shiro laughed, loving the smirk Keith shot back. Keith slid his fingers into his hair and pulled, drawing them back together into another kiss. Shiro hummed, and he kissed him like it was the first time all over again; slow and testing, taking the time to taste the other, to remember the feel of lips touching lips. He was so very happy to know there were billions more kisses just like this to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this like 7 months ago. I just didn't post it because I needed to let it sit and stew a little and make sure it was done with justice to the characters and not just for... other emotional reasons. This was my response to some people freaking out over the official Voltron announcements concerning Keith and Shiro's ages. I understand wanting to make sure everything is legal and kosher... but at the same time... how many people out there with partners have an age gap? there are a lot - and I'm talking not just 10 years, but 20 or 30 year age gaps. No one scolds the cougar for having a hot 20-something hanging on her arm... they might judge, but they don't say a word because its all legal. well.... this was my response to that. Keith is legal. so... like... get over it. 
> 
> and besides. This is a couple (if they ever get announced as cannon) who have one of the best foundations for a relationship of any couple I've ever mooned over. There is so much respect and love between them. they respect each other's personal space while being so in-tune with each other that they know when something is wrong. that's beautiful. how could that be wrong? 
> 
> I prefer characters as couples who actually have a basis for being together. it's crazy how much these two characters circle one another... ((thus why i'm sooooooo convinced s3/s4 shiro is a clone!!!)) because they have that thing most fanfiction strives for... and its all there on screen. cannon. they compliment each other. they give and take equally. they have this way of balancing each other out.... and its all with a pure respect for one another.
> 
> I guess this is my way of writing a manifesto as to why the bashing for this pairing needs to stop... this is what we need more in the world.... because if everyone lived to be the best as Shiro thinks they can be, the world would be better.
> 
> ((on a completely random side-note.... I still prefer the one fan-theory about Shiro's age where they used SCIENCE! to figure out the year he was born under the parameters of the shows year - and going off of a leap year, he would have been 21. I prefer it because that's the age I thought Shiro was (gut instinct) when I watched the show the first time.... his official age still checks out SCIENCE!-wise. not as satisfying somehow... but I'll take it! ;) )) 
> 
> I'll stop rambling. thanks for reading!


End file.
